


El amor es un cliché

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque no había otra forma de decirlo. Se había enamorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor es un cliché

**Titulo:** El amor es un cliché

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Violet/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Porque no había otra forma de decirlo. Se había enamorado.

 **Nota de Autor:** Me dije que tenía que hacerlo, aparte porque  **Cattiva Ragazza** le gusta esta pareja, tanto como a mi y porque nosotras dos shippeamos al rubio con quien sea (más con Basil, X Drake y Luffy), si, es hetero, si, es cursimente rosa y si, soy simplona con eso…

* * *

 

Nadie sabía como es que ella había caído enamorada de un tonto pervertido, estereotipo de una persona aria con el plus de que era francés, nadie se podía explicar como es que Violet estaba encandilada por ese hombre, pero al igual que nadie sabía, ella no lo había explicado, porque ¿Cómo explicar las razones del corazón?

Ella podía decir que fue su manera de creerle ciegamente, de no cuestionarla y de querer de todo corazón hacerla sentir bien. Todo lo que Sanji hacia para con ella era tan cliché, pero tan romántico que era difícil no amarlo, poco importaba que el rubio fumara cual ferrocarril, que se la viviera atendiendo su restaurante, que no pudiera no quitarle los ojos de encima a las demás mujeres, porque eso no importaba si ella lo tenía por siempre, porque las promesas que hacia el rubio eran legitimas y frente al altar lo eran mucho más.

Que Kyros llorara al verla casarse era divertido, porque su hermana Scarlet no estaba y él querría que la viera en su gran día, debería ser triste, pero Kyros hacía que la situación fuese feliz y menos pesado.

Nami y Robin, amigas de su ahora marido, le habían advertido que aunque él no le tocaría un pelo, si ella le hacia daño a Sanji, ellas mismas se encargarían de hacérselas pagar, buenas amigas, pero ella ya no le haría el daño que en el pasado le hizo. Que las patadas que le dio no se le borraban de su memoria, pero mucho menos la sonrisa de él al decirle que creía en ella a pesar de todo.

Estaba agradecida y enamorada. Todo sucedió de forma cliché, porque el amor era así, tan contundente, tan esperado y tan llamativo, como las novelas.


End file.
